vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 44
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_44" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. familie_afl5101_01.jpg familie_afl5102_01.jpg familie_afl5102_02.jpg familie_afl5102_03.jpg familie_afl5102_04.jpg familie_afl5104_01.jpg familie_afl5104_02.jpg familie_afl5104_03.jpg familie_afl5105_01.jpg familie_afl5105_02.jpg familie_afl5105_03.jpg familie_afl5105_04.jpg familie_afl5105_06.jpg familie_afl5105_07.jpg familie_afl5105_08.jpg familie_afl5105_09.jpg familie_afl5105_10.jpg Familie_afl5105_20.jpg Familie_afl5105_21.jpg Familie_afl5105_22.jpg Familie_afl5105_23.jpg Familie_afl5105_24.jpg Familie_afl5105_25.jpg Familie_afl5105_27.jpg Familie_afl5105_29.jpg 'Aflevering 216 (#5101) - maandag 24 juni 2013' Peter vraagt Dirk om de nieuwe website voor Fashion te ontwerpen. Hij stelt voor om ook Arno hierbij te betrekken. Rudi en Evy ruziën ondertussen over het budget voor de collectie. June heeft zich neergelegd bij het feit dat Warre terug naar zijn ouders gaat. Marie-Rose probeert haar kleindochter Louise te overhalen om weer naar huis te gaan. Zelfs nu de examens voorbij zijn laat Jan geen kans voorbijgaan om Guido aan zijn rapport te herinneren. Bart bezoekt samen met Jelle het graf van Brenda. Benny bereidt zich met volle overgave voor op de koers. 'Aflevering 217 (#5102) - dinsdag 25 juni 2013' Patrick probeert Rita nog een laatste keer te overtuigen om iets aan haar drankprobleem te doen. Hij bezorgt haar informatie over de AA, maar lijkt ook daarmee zijn slag niet thuis te halen. Guido maakt zich zorgen over zijn rapport. Trudy wil zo snel mogelijk verhuizen en is volop bezig met de voorbereidingen. Benny heeft zich geforceerd bij het trainen en last een rustdag in. Hij polst bij Leen of ze hem geen pepmiddel kan voorschrijven. Rudi excuseert zich bij Evy. 'Aflevering 218 (#5103) - woensdag 26 juni 2013' Guido is bloednerveus voor zijn rapport. Peter wil dat June nadenkt over hun toekomst als opvanggezin. Rita besluit Kristina alsnog de 4.000 euro te lenen, op voorwaarde dat ze de vorige lening eerst aflost. Véronique heeft het gevoel dat Peter steeds meer op eigen houtje handelt. Jan is allesbehalve enthousiast over het idee van Linda en Mieke om aan de slag te gaan als zelfstandige thuisverpleegsters. 'Aflevering 219 (#5104) - donderdag 27 juni 2013' Guido is teleurgesteld en kwaad omdat Jan hem niet mee op reis wil laten gaan. Charlotte denkt het tij nog te kunnen keren. Rita smijt zich opnieuw in de drank wanneer ze ontdekt wat Kristina haar heeft aangedaan. Bart heeft nog steeds geen nieuws over het staatsexamen dat hij heeft afgelegd. Marie-Rose is zenuwachtig omdat ze voor de hele familie gehaktballetjes met krieken moet klaarmaken, naar Anna’s recept. Véronique wil tijdens het buurtfeest reclame maken voor de Foodbar en denkt eraan een proeverij te organiseren. *'Laatste aflevering met Twiggy Bossuyt (Kristina Delcourt).' 'Aflevering 220 (#5105) - vrijdag 28 juni 2013 - SEIZOENSFINALE' Vandaag vindt het grote buurtfeest plaats. Mathias loopt over van stress, maar legt zijn fysieke klachten naast zich neer. Guido’s ultieme poging om toch met Charlotte op reis te gaan, dreigt te mislukken. Marie-Rose is klaar voor het familiefeest, tot iedereen begint af te haken. Liesbeth trekt naar de luchthaven om Arno af te halen. Ondertussen vragen Nathalie en Dirk zich vol spanning af of Gail zou meekomen. Benny worstelt vlak voor de koers met een groot dilemma. Leens heeft last van krampen... *'Laatste aflevering met Immanuel Lemmens (Pieter-Jan), Maarten Bosmans (Geert Segers) en onbekend (Warre).' *'Eerste aflevering met Jos Van Geel (Danny Vandrogenbroeck).' *'Een uitgebreide inhoud van deze aflevering vindt u hier.' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen